


The Tree

by wanderlustfaery (etherealprey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mentions of Rape, Twins, magical kids, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealprey/pseuds/wanderlustfaery
Summary: Rose Malfoy stumbles upon the Black Family tree, except it doesn't show her on it like her brother and sister. She discovers her true parentage on the Malfoy tree. TW Inside.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. Random idea. Ok there is a TW. It mentions or alludes to rape, but the characters don't outright say it. There is no graphic description or anything else. If this upsets you, do not read and have a nice day.

“Do it again!”

“I can’t! Here you try!”

“Oh it happened again!”

“Let’s get Rose to try too!”

“Where is she?”

Rose heard her twin siblings upstairs, talking about something. They were at 12 Grimmauld Place visiting their uncle Harry. The twins always ran off and got themselves into trouble. Their Hogwarts letter would arrive soon. Rose followed their voices and walked into the room they were in. She looked around and thought it was a strange wallpaper, it had tree branches all over the room and people’s faces on it. 

“Look Rose!” Leo yelled

Rose walked over and saw the two twins were sitting on the floor near their father’s image. Draco’s face was that of a child. Above him was Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy. Their father never spoke of their grandfather. She looked at the line across from Draco and saw Hermione’s image. And then another line leading down to the twins. 

“It works when you touch it” Lyra said

Lyra placed her hand on the wall, and it glowed. The image of her face glowed. Leo did the same and the twins clapped in amusement. 

Rose reached out and placed her hand on the tree, but nothing happened. 

“I think you broke it” Lyra said

“I didn’t break anything” Rose said

The twins held their hands and touched the wall again. It glowed and leaves appeared on the tree. The burnt out image of SIrius returned. Rose took a step back. 

“Rose, what’s wrong?” Leo asked

Rose turned and ran from the room. She ran downstairs to the floo. Harry heard the floo roar to life and looked out from the kitchen. 

“Hello?” Harry yelled

* * *

Rose appeared through the floo at Malfoy Manor. No one lived there since the war. Her grandmother, Narcissa, lived in the french countryside. The few house elves remained to maintain the estate. 

“Tippy!” Rose yelled

A small house elf appeared with a pop.

“Miss Rose! Tippy is happy to see you!” the elf said as it jumped up and down

“Show me the Malfoy family tree”

The elf squeaked and pulled on its ears.

“No! Tippy musn’t! Tippy will get in trouble!” the elf cried out

“Why? Who told you this?”

“Bad Tippy! Bad Tippy!” the elf cried out as it banged its head on the wall

“Stop it! Tell me what room it’s in!”

* * *

Hermione walked through the floo and saw her twins sitting on the couch.

“What did you two do?” Hermione asked

“We didn’t do anything!” Lyra said

“It’s not our fault! She broke it!” Leo said

“Broke what?” Hermione asked

“The tree, it worked for us” Lyra said

Hermione ran up the stairs to the room that had the Black family tree. She found Harry standing there looking at it. Harry merely looked up at her. 

“She knows” Harry said

“No, she can’t. You told me this room was sealed off!” Hermione yelled

“It was! But your twins decided to break in anyways! You have to call him. Tell him what’s happened”

* * *

Draco apparated into the manor. Hermione had left him a frantic message, sobbing through most of it. He looked around and saw no elves or anyone. He walked to the room where the Malfoy Family tree was. He could hear the faint sobbing of Rose. He opened the door and saw her on the floor crying. She had seen the tree. 

“Rose” Draco said as he approached

“Did you know?” Rose asked

“Rose, we didn’t want you to find out like this”

“You didn’t want me to ever find out!”

“Not like this”

“Why did you marry her?”

“Because I love her, and none of that mattered to me” Draco said sitting next to her

“It should have, it didn’t work with one of you so she tried the other?”

“Don’t talk about your mother that way. She loves you”

“How can you defend her? After all that she’s done”

“She does love you. I love you. And we will never stop”

“How can you?! I’m not even yours!” 

“You are mine! You were mine the moment I saw you, the moment I held you in my arms. You were always mine”

“But I’m not. I’m his”

Draco pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried. 

“How can you even love me, knowing this?”

“You are my child, I raised you, I held you when you cried, I showed you how to ride your first broom. You are my daughter”

“But I’m your sister” Rose sobbed out

Draco held her closer and looked over at the family tree. He saw himself with a line showing the two twins he had with Hermione. But then he looked over and saw another line connected to Hermione. Lucius. And from there another line showing Rose. 

“Why did you keep me for?” Rose asked

“Because I love you, because you didn’t ask for this, for any of this. I will tell you this now. My father was not a kind man. He chose to follow the dark lord, not once but twice. When your mother was captured during the war, he did things to her, he hurt her”

He felt Rose’s body stiffen. The realization of it dawned on her. 

“When you say he hurt her..”

“He hurt her in ways I will never repeat. Ever. He was captured after the war and sent to Azkaban, where he will stay until he dies, preferably a slow agonizing death”

“Why did they let him live?”

“After the war there had been so much death, his death wouldn’t have changed anything”

“So you let him live after what he did, to mother?”

“Believe me I wanted to kill him with my own hands given the chance. He did not deserve to keep living, but he had a trial and was convicted. And he shall spend the rest of his days alone and unloved, knowing he made terrible mistakes which he will pay for for the rest of his life”

“Dad?”

“Yes?”

“I want to leave now”

“Alright, let’s go” Draco said standing up and helping her up as well

“I want to see him”

“No, absolutely not”

“Why not?”

“He doesn’t deserve to know about you. He doesn’t deserve to know how wonderful you are. How smart and funny and witty you are. He deserves to rot in there forever”

“Thanks dad” Rose said as she hugged him again

“Anytime” Draco said 

* * *

_Years later_

Rose walked into the damp, dark prison. She managed to get a visitor’s pass because she was technically family. She walked to the dark cell and tried to look past the bars. 

“What do we have here?” Lucius said walking towards the bars

His hair was long and stringy. It hadn’t been combed in years it seemed. He was old and frail, his prison clothes hanging on him. The years spent there had not been kind to him at all. 

“I was expecting more” Rose said

“Well things haven’t been exactly pleasant” Lucius said looking at her

“And here I was expecting the big bad, it’s honestly a let down”

“And who are you? One of Draco’s? Come to see your grandfather?”

“Not exactly. Biologically he’s not my father, you are”

Lucius held onto the bars tighter as he felt his legs give way.

“What did you say?”

“I know your hearing is just fine old man. You heard me. I know what you did to my mother during the war. I know how you hurt her, what you did, all in the name of your dark lord. How did that end up for you? Oh right, you’re here”

“You’re mine? My-”

“No, You’re nothing to me. Draco raised me, he loved me as his own. He’s my father. You were just an unfortunate doner”

Lucius reached out to touch her. She stood far away and glared at him. 

“You’re disgusting. She was still a child. And you did that to her. You’re not better than an animal”

“But you’re here, you’re alive”

“Yes I am. Take a good look because you’ll never see me again. You’ll never see any of us again. Because we don’t care about you. Dad doesn’t even want to see you, grandmother doesn’t want anything to do with you, my siblings don’t even know about you.”

“There are more of you?”

“Draco had more kids, twins actually. Both which you’ll never see. I’m just here to tell you that you will die alone, while the rest of us live our lives. And any child that I have, my father, Draco, will be the one holding them. Because he is a real father to me”

Rose turned to leave. Lucius reached out for her through the bars. 

“Wait! I don’t even know your name!”

“And you never will”

Rose walked out, while Lucius continued to plead with her to come back. 

* * *

Rose walked through the floo and saw Draco sitting on the couch reading. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Did you get the answers you wanted?” Draco asked

“No”

“Was it worth going then?”

“I said my peace dad”

Draco closed the book he was reading and set it aside. Rose reached into her bag and pulled out a bag of chocolate frogs. 

“So you want some chocolate dad? Read some chocolate cards? Maybe we’ll find mom’s”

“I’d like that”


End file.
